


You Work for Me; You Are My Slave

by anidalah



Series: Kim's Life is Strange Drabble Compilation [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Spanking, drabble challenge, i need to go to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalah/pseuds/anidalah
Summary: Shameless Jefferscott smut





	You Work for Me; You Are My Slave

It was another Saturday night, another Vortex party.  There was another girl drugged and brought to the Dark Room.  It seemed like a typical weekend for Nathan with the exception that Mark wasn’t there.  It was weird, really, that Mark didn’t request Nathan bring him another girl even though he knew full well about the party that was going on.  So, Nathan used it as an opportunity.

All he wanted to do was impress Mark Jefferson.

It seemed like a wonderful idea.  Nathan would take some pictures, deliver the girl back to her place.  He’d then edit the photos, put them in a binder to make a nice little portfolio. Then he’d show Mark.  He was certain that Mark would be so delighted and touched.

Except, when Mark unexpectedly arrived at the Dark Room to edit some photos, he was absolutely livid when he saw Nathan working without him.  There was a lot of screaming, a lot about how Nathan could’ve screwed up his vision.  He demanded Nathan return the girl to her home immediately and then return to the Dark Room afterwards to have a talk.

“What the fuck were you thinking?  You’re not ready to go out on your own!  We _just_ started working together and you’re already doing things to fuck it up!”

And Nathan hated it.  He hated being yelled at, hated that he disappointed someone he looked up to so much.  All he wanted was to make Mark happy because Mark made him so incredibly happy most of the time.  Nathan was silent, allowing Mark to throw the verbal beating down upon him.  That was, until Mark said something rather interesting that he knew he’d be able to use to diffuse the situation.

“You work for me. You are my slave.”

Nathan remained looking docile, though the lilt in his voice gave away his intentions, “Oh?  Then what does that make you, Mark?  My _master_?”

And that was something Nathan loved.  He loved seeing Mark trying to maintain his composure when the words had obviously done something to him.  He loved knowing that he had that kind of an effect on someone, especially someone who could easily do the same thing to him.

It wasn’t a secret between the two that Mark enjoyed dominating Nathan.  Previously, it was shown with markings, spankings, and Jefferson groaning into Nathan’s ear, “You.  Are. _Mine_!” while they fucked all over the Dark Room. Adding in the Master/slave dynamic, though. Things could get interesting.

“Nathan, this isn’t the time.”

“But Master, I’ve been so bad.”  Nathan didn’t care that he sounded like he was on some cheesy porno.  The words seemed to affect Mark just the same.  “Aren’t you going to punish me?”  He lightly arched his back, sticking out his ass in suggestion.

And oh, what a tempting suggestion that was.  Mark would like nothing more to put Nathan in his place that way.  However, Nathan would enjoy it far too much.  It would likely only encourage him to repeat those actions again.  But Mark was only a man.  And Nathan?  Nathan was just so _fuckable_.

So Mark gave in.  He told Nathan to lean against the wall, making sure to keep his eyes to it.  Nathan unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants as he’d been instructed, just low enough to expose his ass as he bent over.  Mark was going to make sure that it hurt and grabbed a paddle he’d recently bought for such an occasion and maybe Nathan wouldn’t enjoy it so much after all.

Who was he kidding?  Nathan would love it even more.

“You’re going to count out loud after each strike.  Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master.”  Nathan glanced back at Mark, trying to hide the smirk tugging at his lips.

The first smack was a lot gentler than Nathan expected, barely even stinging as the paddle hit his flesh.  It was more of a tap, really.  A tease.  Still, Nathan counted out loud.

“One.”

Another light pat on the other cheek.

“Two.”

And another.

“Three.”  It was obvious Nathan was growing bored.  Maybe it was Mark’s way of actually punishing him, but not delivering what he obviously wanted.  Still, he didn’t whine because that wouldn’t get him anywhere.  The fourth and the fifth smack were just as light, if not lighter.

Which was why Nathan didn’t expect it when the sixth strike came in hard and fast.  He let out, exclaiming, “Fuck!” both in surprise and actual pain.  It stung and he was sure that a welt was forming.  God, how he _loved_ it.

“Six.”

The next swat was harder than the last, hitting both cheeks.  Nathan groaned.

“Seven.”

Just as hard, on the right cheek.

“Eight.”

Mark struck in the same place, making the pain multiply.  Nathan moaned, a content moan deep from his throat.  It hurt so damn good; it was making it difficult to not try to deal with his hard on.  But he couldn’t do that.  Then Mark would stop.

“Nine.”

When Mark hit the same place for a third time, it was obvious that there were the beginnings of a bruise.  Purple flecks marked the red, raised skin. It would only take a few more hits for the skin to become raw, for Nathan to feel the aftereffects of the spanking for days to come.  It was exactly what Jefferson intended, his way of making sure that Nathan would remember who was in control.

“Ten.”

So of course Mark swung in the same spot, Nathan hissing as the paddle hit the tender flesh.  His eyes watered.  He took a deep breath before he shakily said the next number.

“E-eleven.”

The moment the words finished escaping from Nathan’s lips, he was hit once again.

“Twelve.”

The next strike was even harder, hard enough to make Nathan’s knees start to buckle and caused him to scream.  As he shut his eyes, some of the tears escaped and ran down his cheeks.  His ass was raw and he involuntarily winced as Mark ran his fingers over that exact spot.

“Mark, please,” Nathan pleaded, desperation evident in his quavering voice.

Non-too-gently, Mark ran his nails over the spot as he said, “What was that, _slave_?”

Nathan took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure.  He knew what he wanted and, if he played his card right, he’d be able to get it.  He just had to be the perfect mix of seductive and submissive.

He looked back at Mark under thick lashes, sounding defenseless and vulnerable as he possibly could as he begged, “Please, Master, I need you to _fuck me_.”

“Oh?  And why should I reward you when you fucked up?” Mark questioned, his fingers tracing down Nathan’s ass, teasing at the entrance.

Nathan continued looking at the wall, his breath hitching as Mark poked and prodded but never actually gave him what he wanted.  Maybe if his mind wasn’t so clouded with lust he’d be able to respond with something logical.  Then again, that probably wasn’t what Mark wanted.  Mark probably wanted him mewling and needy like he was at that moment.

The only sentence that Nathan could seem to formulate was, “Master, please.  I’ll be good.  I promise.”

Mark entered a single finger but only to about the first knuckle.  It was more frustrating than pleasing for Nathan, but of course Mark knew that.  It was enough to make Nathan quiver in anticipation but not enough to feel good, to hit any of the good spots.

“I’d like nothing more than to be proud of you,” Mark murmured, his lips to close to Nathan’s ear that his beard scratched against it.  “We can’t have any more fuckups like this one.”  Mark pressed in to the second knuckle, then thrusted in and out to that same location.  Just enough to drive Nathan crazy.

“Mark…  Master, please, _fuck_ …” Nathan murmured as he tried to push back onto Mark’s finger only to be roughly held in place with Mark’s other hand.  At least the nails digging into his bony hips felt good.

“Listen to me, you piece of shit,” Mark commanded, sounding scarily calm.  “If you pull a stunt like this again, all this is over.  I won’t hesitate to kill you if you fuck up my vision.”

Nathan felt a lump in his throat; Mark had never threatened him like that before.  Surely, he couldn’t have meant that.  Sure, he’d drug Nathan when he wasn’t paying attention and photograph him just like those girls but that’s wasn’t bad.  It was just pictures being taken and nothing else.  Besides, Mark couldn’t kill him; he loved him.  At least, that’s what Nathan chose to believe.

If it weren’t dead silent, Mark wouldn’t have heard Nathan whisper, “I’m sorry, Master.  It won’t happen again.”

There was a heavy knot in Nathan’s stomach.  He didn’t know if it added to the sensation or ruined the moment.  He lowered his pants once again, dropping them down to his ankles along with his underwear.  Meanwhile, Jefferson sauntered over to the desk where they kept the lube.  Nathan continued to face the wall, his hands flat against it and eyes closed, as he’d been instructed.  He heard the pitter-patter of Jefferson’s feet as he walked back towards Nathan.

It was very quiet again after that.  Just the sound of Jefferson’s zipper, the pop of the lube being opened.  Then barely audible sounds.  Nathan grew anxious, wanting Mark to get on with it and start properly preparing him already.

Nathan wasn’t prepped, though.  He screamed as Mark tore into him.  Even though there was lube on Mark, the intrusion felt like it was going to sear through him.  Mark not giving him even a moment to adjust left him with a burning pain, made worse whenever Mark would collide with the raw flesh on Nathan’s ass.

Though it started out unpleasant, as his endorphins kicked in he started to feel high; it started to feel good.  He could no longer ignore his neglected cock as Mark continually rubbed against his sweet spot.  He tried to bring and arm down to pleasure himself but Mark wouldn’t allow that.

“Did I tell you that you could fucking move?”

Nathan’s breath hitched, not expecting to feel the scream go straight to his already aching cock.  _Fuck_.  Something about how deep Mark’s voice got when he was angry just did something to Nathan sometimes.

“I’m so _close_ , Master,” Nathan pleaded, desperation evident in his voice though his hand returned to where it once was.  Mark reached around him, wrapping a hand around the base of Nathan’s cock.  Nathan was excited for just a moment until he felt Mark’s grip tighten around it a little too much to be pleasurable.

Mark groaned in a deep, guttural voice right in Nathan’s ear, “Your Master will tell you when you can come.”

It was frustrating for Nathan.  He was so aroused, so very fucking close.   With Mark’s breath in his ear, the rhythmic thrusting against his prostate, the stinging in his ass.  It wouldn’t take long at all; just a few pumps, really.

He felt Mark’s grip around his cock tighten further as the other hand was brought around his throat.  Probably a good idea that Mark was squeezing around the base, as otherwise would’ve sent him over the edge.  Something about the lack of oxygen just seemed to intensify all the other stimulations.  Nathan struggled to breathe, his chest heaving as he attempted to draw in as much air as possible, and he fucking _loved_ it.

There would likely be a bruise around his neck based upon how tight Mark’s grip got as he came.  Nathan moaned, loving the feeling of Mark pulsating and emptying inside of him.  He enjoyed the feeling of being owned like that.  It made him feel even more desperate for his own release.

Mark lingered for a moment, his grip on Nathan’s throat and cock slowly loosening as he enjoyed the high from his climax.  Nathan was as hard and thick as he’d ever seen him.  There was so much precum that it dribbled down the sides of Nathan’s cock; it even appeared to be throbbing.

But that wasn’t Mark’s problem.  He pulled out, instructing Nathan that he was to stay still while Mark cleaned himself up.  He poured himself a glass of whiskey before strolling back over to Nathan.

“If only you could be this good all the time,” Mark purred, caressing Nathan’s ass with the hand that wasn’t handling his whiskey.  “You’ve been such a good slave.  I just need you to do one more thing for me.  Can you do that, Nathan?”

Nathan’s gaze didn’t leave the wall as he said, “I’d do anything for you, Master.”

Mark took a long drink of whiskey, appearing as if he was pondering before he said, “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Nathan tried to hide how eager he was to get off.  He normally would’ve protested that he didn’t want to get off by his own hand but by that point he didn’t care.  He would’ve even taken over the clothes dry humping by that time.  Still, he had an audience so he was going to at least try to put on a show.

He palmed at the tip, trying to gather as much precum as he could to use for lube before slowly guiding his hand down to the base.  He bit his lip, arched his back, and with how horny he was he wasn’t really playing up how good it felt all that much.  He let out a content sigh as he leisurely moved his hand around his length.

He felt a finger enter his ass, dragging against the wall until it reached his prostate.  Mark pressed against it, rubbed it.  He enjoyed watching Nathan squirm as he tried his damnedest not to come without permission.  He entered a second finger, finding the same place once again and curled his fingers into it.

“Come for me, Nathan,” Mark crooned, “…come for your Master.”

It only took a few quick pumps before Nathan felt time stop.  He moaned loudly, something along the lines of, “Oh God, thank you Master, fuck,” before his legs gave out and he collapsed against the wall.  His come was everywhere; on the wall, his hands, but he didn’t care.  Everything felt so good, so right, that the fact that he was covered in his and Mark’s come didn’t bother him.  Before Nathan could recuperate, he felt the paddle against his ass once again.

“Keep counting, slave.”


End file.
